Dolls
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Ulquiorra pense à son avenir à lui et à ses camarades en tant qu'Espadas et Grimmjow vient le rejoindre peu de temps après.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

_Poupées_

Ulquiorra pensait en solitaire sur... la manière dont il était venu au monde et sur... autre chose.

_* Né dans les ténèbres... … le corps formé en n'en consommant un autre. Avoir une mémoire, et un esprit, est totalement dénuée de sens. Maintenant, ce jardin de toute beauté est en quelque sorte rempli de lumière, et le ciel est aussi bleu qu'une plaie suppurante._ _*_

La voix familière d'un de ses camarade le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Que diable fabriques-tu en te cachant par ici ? »

Il s'agissait de Grimmjow Jaggerbak, l'Espada n°6.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est apparu soudainement. »

Grimmjow se retrouva instantanément devant l'Espada n°4 et lui tint le menton en ayant un regard peu commode.

« Ne joue pas l'idiot. Je te demande à qui est cette odeur.

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Récemment, vous les gars... avez tous une odeur semblable. »

Voyons que son compagnon, ne comprenait pas, il se décida à lui montrer un certain lieu.

« Exact. Par ici. Suis-moi. »

_* Au début, je pensais que c'était mon imagination. *_

POV Ulquiorra

Aizen avait organisé une réunion avec ses subordonnées, les dix espadas.

« Bien, mes amis, vous avez quartier libre aujourd'hui. Merci de votre temps. Vous pouvez retourner à vos quartiers. »

Quand Ulquiorra vit partir Gin Ichimaru...

_* Quelque chose ne va pas. *_

Il avait remarqué une odeur particulière émanant de lui.

« Qu'était-ce ? »

L'Espada n°4 suivit Ichimura dans le but de comprendre la nature exacte de cette fameuse odeur et il arriva dans une pièce où...

_* D'innombrables Hollows vivent... … dans ce monde en noir et blanc. Quelque chose comme ça ne pourrait pas exister ici. *_

« C'est... »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas un désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue, mais un véritable jardin empli de verdures, de plantes et d'arbres. Après quelques pas, l'Espada n°4 avait retrouvé Gin... il dormait.

« Qu'est-ce que ce gars est venu faire... … dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

- Il fait une sieste. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois montré. J'étais au beau milieu d'une sieste merveilleuse.

- Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? Mes plus humbles excuses.

- Je plaisantais. Il s'étire un bon coup. Yawn. J'ai bien dormi. »

Ulquiorra se laissa gagner par la curiosité.

« Quelle est... cette chambre ? Dans le Hueco Mundo, le ciel bleu... … les plantes... ... Est-ce le cadre d'un plan complexe ou autre chose ?

- Qui sait ? Pour moi, j'étais juste à la recherche d'un endroit calme où me reposer et j'ai trouvé cet endroit. Mais, tu vois, je ne veux pas savoir quelles sortes d'expériences il fait ici, donc je ne demande pas.

- …

- Et toi ? »

Il venait de le prendre au dépourvu.

« Quoi ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas perdu pour te retrouver ici.

- J'ai... »

_* … senti une odeur de fleur émaner de toi, et je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. *_

« Bon, peu importe. Je ne te demanderais plus, mais en échange, tu ne dois parler à personne de cet endroit... … car je suis venu ici pour éviter de travailler. Si quelqu'un le découvrait, j'aurais pas mal d'ennuis. »

Fin POV Ulquiorra

« Et tu... … le crois ?

- Croire ? Jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, il n'y a pas besoin de douter de lui. Il agit seulement selon les ordres d'Aizen-sama. C'est peut-être une mascarade, mais à moins que Aizen-sama ne le juge nécessaire, nous sommes vraiment d'aucune utilité. Au fond, nous ne sommes que ses poupées. »

On entendit un bruit de battements d'ailes. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

« Hey, Ulquiorra, fais quelque chose à propos de ça. »

Il pointa du doigt avec un semblant de gêne... l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur sa tête.

« Bwa... ha ha ha ha ha ! … Haa … N'es-tu pas plus mignon... … avec ça ?

- Contente-toi de m'enlever ça ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ça y est, l'oiseau n'était plus sur la tête de Grimmjow, il reposait tranquillement sur une branche et Ulquiorra lui caressa la tête en souriant.

« Tu as des tripes... … t'asseoir sur la tête du roi des animaux. »

Grimmjow était en rogne contre ce piaf.

« Il... s'est délibérément posé sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Espada n°4 lui fit part d'une constatation.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas... … de baisser ainsi ta garde. Ne laisse pas une seule ouverture devant eux. Es-tu toujours en colère à ce sujet ? Grimmjow.

- C'est un homme... répugnant. Nous avons été fabriqués pour suivre les ordres. »

POV Grimmjow

Ichimaru regardait bizarrement Jaggerback.

_* Quand il nettoie son visage, je me demande si il a un problème avec de l'eau qui reste coincés entre le visage et le masque, ou peut-il l'enlever ? *_

Grimmjow se demandait pourquoi ce crétin l'observait ainsi.

« Qu'y a t-il de si drôle ? »

Fin POV Grimmjow

_* Maintenant... *_

« Chaque fois que tu le regardes, il se moque toujours de toi.

- N'est-ce pas bizarre... ... que l'on ne lui ait pas donné une sorte de rôle spécial comme à Tousen ? Avec son visage souriant, il n'y a tout simplement aucun moyen de lire en lui. »

_* Ces yeux... ... semblent être en mesure de voir à travers tout sans la moindre émotion. Je ne peux vraiment... … pas dire ce qu'il pense. *_

« Nous... pourrions être comparé à des clowns. Grimmjow, je me sens... … très nostalgique ici.

- Nostalgique ?

- C'est très étrange. Nous les Menos, sommes nés après avoir consommé tellement d'âmes. Nous, qui restons au-dessus des Adjuchas, nous n'avons pas notre libre-arbitre, nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'un tas d'os d'animaux jetés au hasard pour former une unité géante consolidée. En d'autres termes, nous sommes ce qui reste après que le corps de l'homme a expiré. C'est pourquoi, honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée... ... si cette partie est à moi, ou si ça a été à l'origine, la partie de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes peut-être venu au monde... … et avons grandi dans un endroit comme celui-ci... … mais encore... … Je trouve que... »

_* Ce corps maudit sera très bientôt... *_

« … nous sommes vraiment des êtres bizarres. »

_* … incapable de se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait perdu. *_

L'espada n°6 semblait être surpris par les déclarations de son compagnon mais... il compatissait à sa douleur.

« Bien que, je n'ai toujours pas oublié, pour l'instant, l'odeur d'une fleur. »

Jaggerback s'approcha davantage d'Ulquiorra.

« Grimmjow ? »

Il venait de passer ses pars autour du cou d'Ulquiorra. Il ne s'agissait-là que d'une étreinte amicale ou alors, était-ce autre chose...

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Suis-je saoul... ... à cause de cette sensation illusoire venant du ciel bleu ?»

L'Espada n°4 caressa les cheveux à l'arrière du cou de son camarade.

« Alors je le suis moi aussi. »

Leur visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Grimmjow posa sa main sur le torse d'Ulquiorra et peu de temps après... leurs vêtements jonchèrent l'herbe. Jaggerback baisa la main de son amant et leur deux cors dénudés étaient voués à se mélanger ensemble.

« Grimmjow, nous sommes vraiment... … tous les deux des enfants. »

_* C'est pourquoi... *_

L'Espada n°6 fit quelques déclarations d'une grande franchise.

« Je veux te dévorer avec un air si impuissant, et ma soif de toi me fait si mal, je ne peux presque pas le supporter. »

Il entrelaça sa main à celle d'Ulquiorra.

_* ... je suis attiré par toi si intensément. Bien que, le dire... ... serait un euphémisme. *_

Ils se firent l'amour passionnément dans ce jardin de toute beauté. La lumière de ce lieu ne rajoutait que davantage d'éclat à leur corps déjà fort gâté par notre douce Mère Nature.

_Beaucoup plus tard..._

L'Espada n°4 se trouvait en présence de son chef : Aizen.

« N'est-ce pas... … une belle œuvre d'art ? Ulquiorra, mon nouveau système de surveillance... … patrouille dans le ciel bleu de l'intérieur du dôme et, tout ce que la lumière touche, devient mes yeux et mes oreilles. »

Il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Par ailleurs, j'avais presque oublié. Être sous ce ciel bleu... … est ce qui t'attire le plus. »

Aizen ne put continuer de parler parce qu'un oiseau venait d'arriver.

« Aizen- sama ! Aizen-sama est un mauvais garçon ! Taciturne et obscène ! Un vieil homme pervers ! »

L'oiseau se posa sur une épaule de son maître.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai. Stupide Gin. Il a encore appris des phrases bizarres à mon animal de compagnie. »

_* Oh, je vois maintenant. C'est clair maintenant. *_

Aizen caressa les cheveux d'Ulquiorra.

« Est-ce que tu as longtemps été aimé ? Comme c'est triste. »

_* Nous sommes seulement une partie d'un squelette... … un fragment de miroir brisé... *_

« Bientôt, quand tu atteindras ta forme ultime en tant que bête laide, tu seras incapable de vivre sous le soleil. Quand tu étais avec les autres êtres humains, tu n'étais pas capable d'oublier une seule chose. Si misérable et pur. »

_* Les êtres humains qui sont devenus tordus après avoir perdu leur cœur. Si c'est le cas, alors d'où cette douleur... vient-elle ? *_

Aizen avait passa sa main derrière la tête d'Ulquiorra et il l'avait collé contre la sienne. Était-ce pour le rassurer, ou pour le faire souffrir davantage encore ? Qui sait ? L'état d'esprit de Sosuke Aizen était difficilement compréhensible.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

_* Que quelqu'un me réponde. *_


End file.
